


The Game

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bad Uncle Loki, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Strip Poker, Topping from the Bottom, Uncle/Nephew Incest, just a lot of bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Loki's nephew Thor is staying at his house for a week. They really, really shouldn't, but Loki has never met a boundary he hasn't been tempted to cross and Thor issogood at pushing him.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is a teenager, and he's whatever the age of consent is where you live.
> 
> I WROTE THIS REALLY FAST AND DIDN'T EDIT IT DON'T LOOK AT ME I JUST HAD TO GET THIS FILTH OUT OF MY HEAD OK
> 
> Dedicated to all my Bad Uncle Loki brethren, you know who you are. >)

When Odin had called up Loki and asked him to take Thor for a week, he probably hadn’t expected _this_ to happen—Loki sitting across the desk from Thor, cards spread in front of him, smirking as his nephew removed yet another article of clothing.

“This is bullshit,” Thor complained, shimmying out of his jeans. Loki himself was still fully clothed. “There’s no way you had three aces. I counted—”

Loki had been cheating all night; Thor was absolutely right. He was also absolutely stunning to look at. Loki had been enjoying the view all week. He was enjoying it quite thoroughly now as well, as Thor had lost every hand so far and was down to nothing but a pair of red boxer briefs and a pretty pink flush in his neck and chest. Loki didn’t know what Thor had been up to this summer before he showed up at Loki’s doorstep, but whatever it was had left him sunkissed and broad shouldered in a new way that left Loki slightly breathless.

This was a dangerous game they were playing, and it wasn’t the cards.

“If you’re cold I can get you a hat,” Loki said, leaning back in his chair and raising one eyebrow.

Thor just gave him a look and shuffled the cards forcefully. Thor had been the one to suggest this little game of strip poker tonight; it was so beautiful to watch him descend from the high of success when Loki had agreed down into a complete fluster as he realized that he was ridiculously outclassed, in cards as well as seduction.

Loki won the next hand as well.

“Off with them, then,” he said, smiling wickedly, leaning forward onto his elbows and cupping his chin in his hands.

“Are you serious?” Thor asked.

“Not getting cold feet now, are you?”

“But you haven’t even taken anything off yet,” Thor said. He fidgeted in his chair. Ran his hand along the waistband of his briefs, then snatched it back. He sounded so horribly disappointed. “I thought—”

“You should have asked me to teach you how to play cards first,” Loki said sweetly. And then, because he just couldn’t help himself, “Fine, you don’t have to sit there naked, _but_...only if you let me choose what you wear.”

Thor gave him a squinty-eyed look and Loki did his best eyelash-batting, until finally Thor huffed, “Fine, alright, whatever.”

“Excellent, I’ll be right back.”

Loki came back to the study with a handful of blue lace and held it up for Thor to see. He tried not to smile and failed miserably.

“ _Are you serious?_ ” Thor yelped again.

Loki threw his head back and laughed. Teasing Thor was so delightful.

“It’s naked or this, take your pick.”

“You know what?” Thor said, standing up and snatching the lingerie out of Loki’s hand. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

Making eye contact the entire time, Thor shucked his underwear off right there. Loki’s mouth ran dry. They’d been dancing around each other all week, testing the waters. Thor had just upended the entire boat.

That was six feet five inches of naked young sun god standing in the middle of his study. Eyes burning, chest flushed, golden hair tumbling around his shoulders. Cock half-hard and thickening even as Loki watched. Thor stepped into the entirely insufficient piece of lacy fabric Loki had supplied him with and slid it up his thighs. It barely covered his ass and didn’t even attempt to cover his cock, the rosy head of which remained entirely exposed.

Thor spread his arms in a gesture that said “well?”

Loki realized abruptly that he was done playing games.

“Come here,” he said softly.

Of all the wrong things Loki had done in his life, this one was feeling pretty right. Odin would probably kill him if he found out; that just made it even better. Thor’s kiss was eager and he moaned into it. Loki resisted the urge to moan himself. Thor was so _big_ , and all Loki could think about was all the delightful ways that Thor could crush him entirely.

“Are you ready for this?” Loki said, pulling back to stroke Thor’s hair and run his hand down that marvelous chest. Loki was already breathing a little harder than he had been a moment ago. “Get on your knees for me, you sweet thing.”

Thor went to his knees and nuzzled his face into the front of Loki’s slacks. How like an eager young puppy he was. Loki was going to have so much fun with him.

Loki unzipped himself and drew his cock out, then let Thor push his slacks down to his knees.

“Open your mouth.”

Thor did, looking up at him through those thick dark lashes of his, his pink tongue already out and waiting. Loki took hold of his own cock at the base and dragged the head across Thor’s tongue to get it wet, then painted Thor’s face with his own spit. Both cheeks first, then a half thrust back into Thor’s still-open mouth. Loki pulled his cock over to the side and let it spring back and smack wetly into the side of Thor’s face. Thor didn’t even flinch, just kept looking at him with those adoring eyes.

Loki could hardly believe his luck.

“You’ve been wanting this, haven’t you?” Loki purred.

“Mmm,” Thor agreed, trying to lick the head of Loki’s cock again. Loki pulled it away from him.

“Patience,” he said.

“Lokii,” Thor whined. “You’ve been teasing me all week.”

“I have,” Loki agreed. “Don’t you think that will make this all the sweeter?”

He slipped two fingers into Thor’s mouth and hooked under his jaw with his thumb. Turned Thor’s head this way and that. Thor let himself be led like a bull on a tether at first, but then he started whining again.

“Please,” Thor tried to say around Loki’s fingers, so it sounded more like “peas.” His pretty cockhead was weeping all over his belly, making a trail of slick through the little blond hairs and staining the blue lace darker.

Loki wanted to lick it up himself, but he wasn’t nearly as impatient as his young nephew.

He replaced his fingers with his cock. “Lick _gently_ ,” he ordered.

He directed Thor through sucking him off. Thor kept trying to forge ahead, sloppy and eager, but each time Loki reined him back in, withdrawing his cock completely, or taking firm hold of Thor’s head and guiding him where he wanted it. Loki thought he could happily do this all evening. Thor was so beautiful to look at, kneeling before him in nothing but that scant pair of lace bottoms with all those acres of muscles and enthusiasm on display. All for Loki. It sparked an interesting feeling in Loki's chest, one that he didn't examine too closely. 

When Thor was sufficiently debauched, eyes streaming, pulling back every minute to breathe or gag, Loki finally let himself chase his own pleasure. Closed his eyes and let a small moan escape as Thor’s spit-slick hand chased his mouth up over the underside of the head of his cock. The noise made Thor moan too, and Loki took hold of his shoulders and gripped tightly, and finished in Thor’s mouth.

Evidently it took Thor by surprise, because he pulled back just a bit, come dribbling from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Loki wished he had a camera.

“No,” Loki said when Thor tried to reach for himself. “Not yet.”

He drew Thor to his feet and Thor collapsed into his arms for a moment. Pushed his hips into Loki’s and rutted against him until Loki grabbed hold of his ass and made him stop. He was so deliciously wrecked and Loki wasn’t even done with him yet.

“You’re going to fuck me,” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear, low and dark. “Nice and slow, just how I like it, until I’m ready to come again. And once I do, if you’ve been very very good, I’ll let you come in my ass. What do you think of that?”

“Oh God,” Thor whimpered, involuntarily trying to buck against Loki’s hips again. “Oh God. Yes.”

“Wait for me right here,” Loki said, gently pushing Thor onto the chaise. “No touching.”

Loki came back naked with a bottle of lube and Thor’s eyes roved over him hungrily. 

“Like what you see?” Loki asked, amused.

“Always.”

Thor’s voice had no right to send shivers down Loki’s spine like that.

“Watch first,” Loki said.

He moved Thor out of the way and positioned himself bottom up on the chaise and began opening himself up.

It wouldn’t take too much, but this was more for show than anything else. And Thor, it seemed, was greatly enjoying the show. Good. Loki was putting it on for his benefit, after all. He’d always been generous to his family; it was a personal failing of his.

“Can I…” Thor said, then swallowed thickly. “Can I help?”

Loki looked back over his shoulder and smiled. “I thought you’d never ask. Come here, my beautiful boy.”

“I like when you call me that.”

“I find your beauty suddenly diminished,” Loki said, then gasped softly because Thor had just slipped two fingers inside of him. Oh, Thor’s fingers felt so much nicer than his own. Big and thick and with the added bonus of moving unpredictably.

“Fuck,” Thor breathed. He was kneeling behind Loki on the chaise, and he bent over Loki’s back to rest his cheek on Loki’s spine as his fingers worked. “I can’t believe you’re letting me do this. You’re so fucking hot. God.”

Thor’s words fluttered around in Loki’s chest like Loki was a teenager himself and not a grown man.

“Fuck me now,” Loki said breathlessly.

Thor’s cock was marvelously thick and the stretch made Loki groan appreciatively. He wanted nothing more than to just let Thor cut loose and fuck them both stupid, let himself be pounded into oblivion by the momentum of that huge body. But then it would be over too soon. He was sure Thor wouldn’t last two minutes like that, not in his current state.

“God,” Thor muttered, working into him. “Fuck. You feel so good.”

“Slow,” Loki gasped, “slow. That’s it. Make me feel every inch of you. Yes.”

Thor began fucking him and Loki made him drag it out for as long as he could. Let himself enjoy Thor’s eagerness all the more for how hard he worked to restrain it. When Thor found his prostate, though, Loki let loose a truly alarming noise that sent both of them into a heightened state.

“Oh fuck,” Loki found himself swearing. “Right fucking there, right there—” Thor dragged across that sweet spot mercilessly until Loki found his cock stiffening again, felt the pleasure spreading like molten lava through his veins. Thor was doing so well. So, so well. Loki was so proud of him.

“Harder,” Loki ordered. “Harder, _harder_.”

He began stroking his own cock and Thor began pounding into him, his rhythm becoming a little wild, each thrust ending with a sharp smack of skin on skin as his balls connected with Loki’s ass.

“Oh-h-h,” Loki groaned as he came again, all over the cushions of the chaise.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Thor cried out, nearly crying. “Can I—”

“Yes,” Loki gasped. “Fill me up.”

Thor did.

It was long minutes before either of them regained their senses.

“I think we ruined your couch,” Thor said finally.

“Oh, this?” Loki lifted his arm to look at the stained and sticky cushions, wet with a mixture of lube and semen and sweat. “Don’t worry about it. I’m pretty sure I stole it from an estate sale, anyway.”

Thor started laughing, and Loki started laughing too. He was almost sad that Thor had to leave tomorrow.

*

The next morning, Thor was awake and drinking coffee in the kitchen when Loki came downstairs. He usually slept in well past when Loki got up.

“I made you some,” Thor said, gesturing to the french press. Thoughtful boy. Or, more likely, horny boy.

“Mmm,” Loki said instead of thank you, and began pouring himself a mug. His suspicions were confirmed when Thor slid up behind him at the counter, hugging him from behind. He was so tall and broad. Loki let himself lean back into Thor’s embrace for just a second and pretend that he was the kind of man who could accept being sheltered and protected.

“I wore the lace underwear again,” Thor said hopefully, giving Loki a squeeze. “Since you seemed to like them so much.”

Loki turned in his arms and pushed Thor away.

“You fuck me once and suddenly you think I’m gagging for it?” Loki said sharply, making his voice sound angrier than he actually felt. The surprised look on Thor’s face was almost comical. Loki grabbed Thor’s hips and turned him around, then shoved him until he fell onto his hands on the kitchen table. He was wearing sweatpants, and those blue lace underwear underneath, and it was ridiculously easy to shove them both down and get two handfuls of his tight little bottom.

“Oh God,” Thor said when Loki pushed his index finger against the pucker of his asshole. “Are you gonna fuck me?”

“Got it in one,” Loki said, shoving his clothed erection against the cleft of Thor’s ass. Thor wiggled back against him and Loki slapped the side of his ass. “Hold still, you brat.”

There wasn’t any lube in the kitchen, but Loki had used far more dubious substances than olive oil as lube. 

Thor was so, so tight, and Loki nearly moaned despite himself when he finally started working himself in. Thor’s ass was as amazing as every other part of him, apparently—not that Loki was about to let him know it right this second. Thor made a broken little whimpering sound and Loki soothed him with a kiss to his spine.

“I’m going to fuck you until you cry,” Loki whispered against his shoulder, and Thor shivered.

Loki made good on his promise.

He used every trick he’d ever learned and some he made up on the spot to drive Thor as crazy as he possibly could. Fucked him slowly, then hard and fast, then withdrew completely—edged him mercilessly—whispered the filthiest things into his nephew’s blushing ears. Ruined him. By the time that Loki was half-mad with unfulfilled desire himself, Thor was shaking and sobbing into the table. Pleading. It was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen.

“You’re going to go home,” Loki said, taking hold of Thor’s cock and finally stroking it with an intent to finish, “and all you’re going to be able to think about is me. Every day. Every time you’re with someone else you’ll be wishing it was me instead. Every time you touch your own cock you’ll remember how good I fucked you and you’ll come with my name on your lips. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Thor sobbed. “Yes, yes, yes.” His outflung arms were holding onto the sides of the table so tightly that his knuckles were white, and his cheek was smearing around in a puddle of tears and snot. This wasn’t really fair, and Loki knew it. Thor had never stood a chance when he decided that he was going to play this game with Loki. Loki had invented games like this.

Thor nearly shouted when he came, all over Loki’s hand and the floor and his own feet. Gorgeous. Loki felt such an upswell of affection. What a dear, sweet, dirty boy. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist and pushed his t-shirt up to lay a kiss on the bare skin of his back. His own release was so close. He fucked into Thor, hard, sharp, then pulled out and fucked into his own fist and came all over Thor’s back.

Breathing hard, he stepped back and pulled Thor’s shirt down over the mess. Thor was collapsed over the table, gasping and shuddering. Loki wanted to fall over him himself, revel in the mess, give him sweet kisses.

“Go clean yourself up,” Loki said.

*

By the time Thor was out of the shower, Loki was down in the front room of the house, playing the piano. He looked immaculate, he knew. Clothes perfectly pressed, not a hair out of place. He didn’t even look at Thor as he stepped uncertainly into the room.

“Your father’s here to get you,” Loki said, hitting a particularly tricky chord. “He’s waiting outside in the car.”

“I know.”

Loki continued playing and Thor didn’t move.

“I—” Thor started, then fell silent. Then he turned to leave.

Loki took pity on him.

“Come here,” Loki said, taking his hands off the keys and turning to sit sideways on the bench. Thor came over and Loki scooted to the edge, drew Thor between his open legs. Thor went down to his knees so that their faces were nearly level.

“Can I come visit you again?” Thor asked, his cheeks pink.

“I’d like that very much.”

Suddenly Loki found himself being hugged by six and half feet of quaking teenager.

“I’m going to miss you,” Thor said in Loki’s ear.

“I know,” Loki said, stroking his hair. Then, before he could think better of it, “I’ll miss you too.”

“Will you really?”

Loki tugged Thor’s head back gently by the hair and kissed his forehead. Thor’s eyes fell closed and he leaned into it.

“Your father’s waiting.”

Loki watched Thor disappear out his front door. A small voice in the back of his mind whispered that just maybe he was playing a new game now that he’d never played before, but it was a small voice and easily ignored. 

He went back to playing the piano.


End file.
